


space in my bed

by littlehands



Series: no light, no light [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehands/pseuds/littlehands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She disappears with alarming quiet, she slides out and in his life</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	space in my bed

_you are the hole in my head / you are the space in my bed_

She disappears with alarming quiet, she slides out and in his life. He will wake alone for weeks, and then just as silently as she left, she'd be there. Perched on the edge of the bed, fingers playing loose her curls. A new bruise to not talk about, a new blister on his fingers. She'd strip bare, his eyes always locked on, cataloging every flinch and shiver. He lets her in, wrap around him like a shell, like a child, clinging to his frame, tucking her head in the crook of his bow arm. Never really relaxed, never really asleep, one ear towards the door - the other against his heart. 

They'd sleep until someone came for them, until something went wrong, the world bleeding from each and every soul. He'd stretch and untangle his limbs, cracking and pulling against old wounds and breaks. She wakes quickly, but still lingers with him, dressing slowly, eyes on him. They always watch each other, she's his broken mirror, only showing what he doesn't want to see, just the rag doll under the armor. She sees her greatest weakness reflected back in technicolor, he'll break her one day, pull her apart until she's too broken to fix anymore. When they leave, the armor is on, the masks are in place. 

She smiles against his skin and can't see anything but blood

**Author's Note:**

> Testing the waters of a new fandom. Unedited and likely full of errors.


End file.
